The storm
by Abriana
Summary: Edward is out hunting. He leaves Bella home alone. What happens when there is a deadly storm. Will Bella survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

The Storm

Bella

Edward had to go hunting. I didn't like it when he left, but I knew he had to, so I never told him how I felt about it. "Bella honey, are you _sure_ your okay with me leaving, because I can stay if you not…….." he said but I cut him off.

"Edward, you need to hunt. You never stop me from eating, so I'm not going to stop you. I love you. Now go hunt." I ordered him. He started to object, but I pushed him out of the door.

Since it was only noon, I made myself a sandwich and went out to the living room, and watched some TV. When I looked out the window it was cloudy, and it looked like it might storm. Great. Another storm.

After awhile it did start to rain. It rained all day, and soon it was late, and I went upstairs to take a shower. After my shower, I realized it was only ten, and since it was a Saturday, I went to watch more TV.

Soon though I could hear the vicious winds from outside, and how loud they were. I decided to turn on the news as a precaution. As soon as I turned the channel the power went out. Great, just my luck.

I stumbled around the kitchen trying to find the flashlight. All of a sudden a huge flash of lightning came, and the tree from our backyard fell through the house, and hit my legs, causing me to fall. I screamed in pain.

The pain was in my lower legs and foot. It was excruciating pain, and I could smell the blood. I focused on breathing, but it wasn't much help. I felt dizzy, and soon, I blacked out.

Edward P.O.V

I really did not like leaving my love, but I did know I had to. As soon as she pushed me out of the house, I went to my Volvo, and got in the passenger seat. I was hunting with my two brothers Jasper and Emmet.

As soon as we got to the forest near Forks, we got out, and looked for something to feed on. I found a deer, and had that. I noticed it started to storm, and I then thought of Bella and decided to turn on my phone, just incase something happened. I had a new voice message from Alice. I checked it.

"_Edward! I had a vision of Bella in her house, and her power went out! She went to get a flashlight from the kitchen, and the tree in her backyard got struck by lightning, and it fell through her house and hit her in the leg! Help her! I don't have a key to her house, and plus I'm in Seattle. This will happen at 10:10."_

I closed my phone and looked at the time. 10:13. I rushed out of the forest ignoring the wondering thoughts of my brothers. I had to save my Bella before it was too late.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! I'm hoping to get 3 reviews! I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapters will hopefully be longer. Please no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The Storm

Chapter 2

Edward P.O.V

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. All I cared about was my sweet, precious Bella. I hope she wasn't in any pain, and that Alice's vision was wrong. I was hoping Bella didn't go in the kitchen to get the flashlight. But I knew that I was probably wrong.

I soon arrived at her home and tried to open the door. It was locked. So I just knocked down the door, and ran inside to her. I could smell her blood. I held my breath, and walked over to her. The tree was on her leg, and she was unconscious. I lifted the tree limb off her leg and was horrified at what I saw.

The bones in her leg and feet were crushed, and definitely needed some form of surgery. Her legs and feet were covered in blood. I lifted her up and ran her outside. Damn it. Since I had run here, I hadn't brought my Volvo, so I didn't have anywhere to put her.

I heard a car coming. It was a few miles away, but it sounded like my Volvo. Could it be? My brothers taking my Volvo here to help me? I prayed it was. And soon enough I saw my silver Volvo coming to my rescue.

Emmet jumped out first. "Hey bro, you got out of there so quick, and you looked worried and scared, and we know the only time you do that look that something has happened to Bella, and we thought you needed our help. We already called Carlisle, so don't worry, everyone is out of the house." Emmet said.

"Thank you so much Emmet, I'm going to get going now, thanks again. I know this blood isn't helping your control either." I replied.

"No problem little bro. Now go help my little sister!" Emmet yelled at me. I didn't have to be told twice. Jasper was already out of the car, so I laid my Bella down on the backseat of the car, and I jumped into the driver's seat. I started to drive faster than I had ever driven before.

My Bella's breathing was labored and heavy. Within a few minutes I had pulled into my driveway, and I jumped out of the driver's seat. I walked over to the backseat, and lifted my Bella out of it. I ran inside, and set her on the dining room table we never used.

Carlisle came in, and looked at her. "Edward, I can't get her the help she needs here. She has so many broken bones, I can't help her here. She needs to go to the hospital to get professional help with more advanced medical help. Come on; let's run her to the hospital." Carlisle stated.

We both ran outside, and I set my precious Bella in the backseat of the Volvo again. Carlisle jumped in the passenger seat, and I got in the drivers seat. I drove at full speed to the hospital. I was surprised Carlisle didn't mind my speed.

We got to the hospital in record speed, and I lifted my angel out of the backseat and we both ran into the hospital at human speed, just to keep up our act. When we got in the hospital, nurses rushed right to her, and set her on a gurney. Carlisle rushed with the nurses to help my precious angel. I went to sign her in, and fill out her hospital information, considering I already knew everything about her. I then sat down, and took out my cell phone to call Charlie. I dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. Luckily he did.

_Charlie: Hello, Chief Swan here_

_Edward: Hello, Chief Swan this is Edward_

_Charlie: Oh Hello Edward, is something wrong?_

_Edward: Yes, My father and I were watching the weather on the news, and we saw that the power had gone out in many neighborhoods, and that your's was one of them. My father and I went over to your house, and found that the tree in the backyard had fallen upon your home, and I got worried, and knocked, but Bella didn't answer. I looked in the window, and saw that the tree had fallen upon her leg and knocked her unconscious, so I unconsciously knocked the door down, and went in to get her. Luckily _my_ father and I were strong enough to get it off of her, and we rushed her to the hospital. I don't have any more information sir, but I'll keep you updated. I'm in the waiting room of Fork's Hospital._

_Charlie: You won't need to keep me updated because I'll be there ASAP. Thank you for telling me Edward. I appreciate it. I have to go now, bye_

_Edward: Bye Sir_

So now I wait in the waiting room of Fork's Hospital waiting for the best news of my life, or the worst.

**Authors Note: Thank You all for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I will continue after 3 more reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The Storm

Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V

I sat in the waiting room. Waiting. I didn't listen to peoples or doctors thoughts, all I was listening for was my Bella's name to be called to hear her condition. I waited and I waited. Soon Charlie came, and rushed over to me.

"OHMYGOD, where is Bella? Is she okay? Do you know anything yet? How bad is she?" He said quickly.

"I honestly don't know yet. All I know is she looked pretty bad, and I'm praying she's okay." I replied sadly.

Then I heard my miracle. "Bella Swan's family!" a young nurse called out. I rushed up to her in hope to hear the news. But instead I had to hear her gruesome thoughts. _I hope he's this girl's sister, and if he's not, he'll come to his senses, and choose me. She's not pretty anymore. _The nurse thought. I growled. How dare anybody think of my Bella like that! "Well, she's now in stable condition, and she has a shattered leg and ankle and will need to go into surgery to get it fixed. She cracked her skull slightly, and bruised basically her entire body." The nurse said aloud.

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked the nurse.

"No, not yet, you can as soon as she gets out of surgery, but you need to sign these papers." She told him handing him the papers, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and she looked at me shocked. I didn't care though; Bella was the only one who would ever touch my heart.

After Charlie had signed the papers, we both sat down, and I started to worry. Would she be okay? What if the surgery went wrong? How would she feel after the surgery? I decided I couldn't sit down any more, and got up to go to the gift shop.

I walked to the gift shop to get my angel a Get-Well present. I knew she hated gifts, but I couldn't resist. I looked around, and found a big, soft stuffed elephant, with huge ears, that was holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates. It also had an empty card for me to fill out. I decided to buy that, because I knew how much she loved chocolate when she wasn't feeling good.

I bought it, and went back to the chair that Charlie was sitting at and he looked at me curiously. "It's for Bella. I wanted to buy her a Get-Well present, and I'm just going to fill out the card now. Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Charlie

"I'm sure she will, well deep inside she will, you know her though, she doesn't like it when people spend money on her, but I'm sure she'll love it. She loves chocolate when she isn't feeling good." He responded to me honestly.

I nodded in agreement, and wrote her note on the card.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I hope my dear that you're feeling better soon. I hope you aren't in too much pain. I hate seeing you in pain. I know how much you hate gifts, but I couldn't resist getting my fiancé a Get-Well gift and card. Besides, I know you well, and know how much you really like chocolate when you're not feeling well. I hope this cheers you up my dear, and I want you to get well soon. I love you too much for words to express._

_Your Future Husband,_

_Edward Cullen_

It took me about ten minutes to finish and when I looked at the clock I realized that Bella had probably just gotten into surgery, and will be in surgery for another few hours. I knew that tonight would be a living Hell.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy, so here it is, Please review, but no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

The Storm

Chapter 4

Edward P.O.V

I sat and waited. I sat and waited some more. I sat and waited longer. I looked at the clock. Bella would be in surgery for about an hour or two still. I couldn't find anything to keep my mind off of her! It was driving me crazy! I tried to think of Emmet, but then my thoughts wandered back to Bella. I tried to think of my family overall, but they wandered back to Bella. I could not think of anything that didn't remind me of her!

I finally couldn't stand it anymore, so I took a walk around, and landed in the gift shop again. I didn't buy anything, but I took awhile memorizing every single thing in the gift shop. I memorized the food, newborn baby stuff, get-well cards, get well presents, wrapping paper, pretty much anything in sight. I walked out, and sat on the chair again. I listened to Charlie's thoughts for some entertainment.

_Does Cullen have ADHD? He honestly can't sit still for a few hours? I know he loves my daughter, but jeeze; can't he be without her for a few hours while she's in surgery?_ After hearing that, I decided I didn't want to hear any more. I managed to sit still for an hour and a half when a nurse came out.

"Isabella Swan's family?" she called. This one was an old nurse, so she didn't have vulgar thoughts. "You can see her now. She's in Room 436, but she's still asleep, she might not wake up for a few hours or so, so don't get worried if she doesn't. I'll take you to her room." The nurse told us. Charlie and I followed her into Bella's room.

There my angel was, lying peacefully in the horrible hospital beds. She was so beautiful when she slept. I walked over to her, as did Charlie, and I sat on the chair on one side of her bed, and he sat in the chair on the other side of her bed. I held her poor little hand. She had lots of wires going in and out of her, and I didn't like it. Her leg was all bandaged up in a cast and held up in the air. She had some stitches in her head, along with a lot of minor bruises.

I gently kissed her cheek, and then looked at Charlie. He looked sad. "_My poor baby girl. I wish I woulda spent some more time with her. Oh Bella, please be all right!_" Charlie thought. I didn't blame him. He wasn't very open about his emotions, just like Bella, but he still loved her to death.

We just waited for her to wake up, waiting, and waiting watching the nurses come in and out, doing stuff to her wires, when…………….

**Oh cliffy, I know! Sry I haven't updated, but with the holiday season, Yikes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

The Storm

Chapter 5

Edward P.O.V

All of a sudden Bella's arm twitched. Charlie and I both got nervous. We both loved her to death and wanted her to be all right. Then her eye twitched. We both were getting excited. Her eyes slowly opened, and she cringed.

"Bells? Are you all right?" Charlie asked apprehensively. Bella nodded but did not speak.

"What happened? Ugh, I feel horrible. My leg is killing me!" Bella said hoarsely. I didn't blame her.

"Bella you shattered your leg and ankle because of a horrible storm that went through here. Your house is pretty much destroyed, and you had to get surgery on your leg." I told her.

"Bells, I was thinking, once you get out of the hospital, maybe you and I can stay with Billy and Jacob for awhile, till we get our house fixed up. It's probably the only place we can live for awhile." Charlie remarked.

"Dad, can't I stay with Alice for awhile? It would be way more fun, I'd actually have a girl to hang out with" Bella stated.

"I don't know, are you sure? You and Jake have such a great time……."

"Dad I'm sure. The Cullen's will be happy to have me won't they Edward? Besides, Carlisle can watch my leg and ankle for me. Please dad? It would be really good for me."

"It's fine with my family, Chief Swan. We'll be happy to have Bella." I told him

"Fine, I give up. You can stay with them, but I'll be at Billy's and I want you to call me once in awhile. Okay?" Charlie said, dad-like.

"Kay dad," Bella said yawning. She looked tired, and I wanted to give her the get-well present before she went to sleep.

"Bella, you look tired, but before you get to sleep, I want to give you your Get-Well present I bought you." I took out the huge elephant, and gave it to her. She read the card, and smiled.

"Thank you Edward. It's nice, although you really didn't have to buy me anything." She said.

"Well I wanted to buy you something, so there." I said jokingly.

Chief, Swan, my family could probably give you some things, like clothes if you need them. We have lots of extras, and we have extra furniture, and stuff. Do you need anything?

"That would be great Edward, thanks. We probably just need some clothes, including Bella. But that's probably it." He answered.

Bella then yawned and laid down on the uncomfortable hospital beds, and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Charlie left to go to Billy's.

I called Alice, and asked her to buy Bella and Charlie some new clothes, since theirs are all destroyed. Alice was ecstatic. She told me all about the clothes she was going to buy, and all the stuff I don't care about.

I stayed with Bella all night long. I was not going to leave her side all night.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me forever to update, but I just have lots of things to do. This week I'm going on vacation, so I probably won't update. Please review!**

**Complete now, idk what else to write, so that's it!**


End file.
